


Power Outage

by bfdi



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: DillyDale has a town-wide power outage and Mr.Happy gets some company.
Relationships: Mr. Grumpy/Mr.Happy
Kudos: 8





	Power Outage

it was mid winter and almost all of Dillydale was out of power.

almost.

everyone except for Mr. Rude had power because who knows why.  
and you could count Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small but they were running on generator. Lucky them.

meanwhile most of the Dillydale residence was huddled up with a friend, significant other, or neighbor.  
it was terribly cold this time of year.  
Even if the electricity was to be out for just a few short hours, Dillydale was very social so of course people would be stopping by! there was barely anything to do.

Mr. Happy, just before the power outage was busy. really really busy.

...busy doing nothing.  
He had declined an outing with Miss Sunshine, his best friend. Probably better he did, otherwise he would have to go home in the dark! Good for your hindsight Mr. Happy.  
So there he sat, when the power was cut. 

He heard a knock at the door only 5 minutes or so after the cut.  
stumbling in the dark to the door, looking through the peakhole to try and make out who it could've been. Even though he obviously wouldn't have seen anything in the first place.  
the knock happend again. Louder this time, a little quicker.

He opened the door and to his surprise...

he couldn't see a thing!

"Who's there?" he timidly asked still keeping the smile in his voice.  
They stepped forward almost stepping on Mr. Happy's feet, he stepped back to let them in.  
He luckily brought his only flashlight. (which was low on power) to their face and saw his neightbor Mr. Grumpy! What a surprise.

"It's cold, you're the only person I know I can stand for more than 7 minutes."  
That comment, coming from who was standing in front of him, meant the world to him  
"Oh!" He let him in a little more, making sure to give him room so he wouldn't fall.  
"Uh. Watch your step i have a-" As he said that Mr. Grumpy had tripped and fell right on his face.  
"...wrinkle in- in the carpet." he chuckled nervously and reached his hand out for Mr. Grumpy to somehow blindly find.

He got up...eventually holding Mr. Happy's hand.  
"So you tell me that now?"  
Mr. Happy sheepishly looked away, he forgot to mention it. 'oh well, that wont be the only embarrassment for tonight.' he thought to himself as he had flashbacks of the state of his bedroom.

after that whole thing was over with, Mr. Grumpy helped Mr. Happy light spare tea light candles that Mr. Quiet had given him a few years back. 'Thanks for the completely useless gift.' The Mr. Happy of said years back had once thought. 

Well now they have exactly one use!  
Power outage light!

"Thanks, for uhm, helping me Mr. Grumpy you really didn't have to!" He chuckled, he thought it helped sell the image that he really was happy All The Time.  
"Yea, well" Mr. Grumpy sniffed and lit another tea light.  
"I wanna be able to see, and I don't know what else i'm supposed to be doing 'ere."

Through all the excitement of Mr. Grumpy doing a rare 360 of what everyone expected of him and actually visiting someone, Mr. Happy completely forgot about bringing up something for them to do!  
What a terrible host!

"Oh! w...I'm sorry!" He chuckled, again.  
"Do you want to play some kind of board game, or- or-"  
Mr. Grumpy sighed sitting down on a nearby couch that Mr. Happy was gifted a few years ago.  
He really got alot of gifts didn't he?

Well really if you look at the stuff he's given - quality wise; they'd be more like donations of stuff you've had for years that you don't know what to do with at all.

"I 'spose" The grouch finally said.  
Mr. Happy sighed with relief.  
"WONderful!" He smiled wide and went to go look for a game for them to play.

..

..

He came back with an unnamed bootleg board game, something that looked like a mix of Candy Land and Monopoly, if that was even possible.  
After Mr. Grumpy had won (Mr. Happy of course let him.)  
They decided to try and have a cup of tea, to warm up.  
Mr. Happy thankfully had a gas stove and a lighter and they started boiling the water.

Even now, a few hours had already passed.  
And by 10:25 PM or so the power was restored.  
"Well," Mr. Grumpy started getting up to leave. "I'm goin' home to get some rest."  
Mr. Happy felt a slight drop in his mood, having his guest leave so abruptly, not even staying for a moment.  
"Oh! Wonderful." He smiled and walked Mr. Grumpy to the door.  
Mr. Happy watched him open the door and before Mr. Grumpy had fully went out the door, he looked at Mr. Happy for a moment.  
..  
..  
"Hm?" Mr. Happy noticed he hadn't left yet and before he could ask why he was still there, Mr. Grumpy gave pat and a slight kiss on the forehead.  
The door shut and Mr. Happy was still frozen like a statue. His face heating up shortly after he had shut the door. He blinked and gathered himself. "...how wonderful.." he whispered to himself clutching his chest and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> this was unfinished and written around the same time as Mr. Misrable. I swear i'll write some diff stuff after this,, i just care their dynamic.


End file.
